


Words He Doesn't Say

by romanticalgirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words He Doesn't Say

There are words he doesn’t say.

Words he knows he should, because they’re the right words and if he could get them out, get them past his dry throat, his parched lips, they’d be real and honest and right and, most importantly, she’d hear them and everything would finally be right.

The words he doesn’t say are imbedded in his mind, ingrained so deeply in him that they’re alive, part of him that dictates how he moves and acts whenever she’s around him. He does things and allows things that he wouldn’t allow for anyone else. When he wants to depress himself he thinks about how long he’s let himself make the allowances for her and he realizes that it’s been far too long since he’s not had these words.

What makes it all harder, what’s worse for him is that he knows others have managed to say the words to her, made her hear them. He knows of two in particular, possibly three. He pretends that they don’t matter, even when he knows that they do, even when she knows that they do, but if he pretends they don’t, then when it all falls apart like it always does, then he knows the words still have meaning, it was just the wrong man saying them.

Her past is like a well-worn book in his hands. He knows so many of the stories by heart, even the ones she doesn’t want to tell. He knows the words so well, as if he’s run his finger over the ink and it’s bled into his skin. He knows her, inside and out, and he knows that someday he’ll work up the courage to say what he wants and to tell her the words that have been inside him, the words that he’ll let out and be free of, only to find himself bound more tightly to her.

But they stick in his throat, and not just because he knows she’s with someone else, and not just because he knows that she has to be ready for it, even more than he does. They stick in his throat because he’s afraid and because he’s scared and because he’s not a man of words.

Even the ones that are important.

Sometimes he’s afraid because so many words tumble out of her mouth in a quick, desperate jumble that they’ve lost their meaning or because so many men have said them and let her down that she won’t know that he’s not the same as the rest of them. But then she does something that reminds him that there’s no one she trusts as much as him, no one she needs as much as him and he remembers that, when it all comes down to it, he’s the only constant in her life.

And that has to count for something. Something more than even words can say.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-7-04


End file.
